Am I Unloved
by Ms.AwesomePrussia
Summary: Madeline had been crushing on Gilbert for a while and was tired of seeing whether or not he felt the same, she asked her friend to send him a message and things don't go as planned Warning: Gakuen Hetalia, Fem!CanadaxPrussia Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Am I Unloved?

Madeline woke up, a little excited. She got dressed for school quickly and ran to the computer for a few minutes. She hopped on facebook and sent a message to one of her friends, Francis.

_Did you tell him?_

_Yea, but he said that it wasn't much of a surprise and that he really didn' care._

_Oh, well...ok then, thanks._

Madeline sat back and looked at the bright screen once more. "I can't believe this. I mean, I can that he was probably expecting this to happen but still," She said a little dissapointed. She then got up to go to school. Where she would have to sit right next to the one she loved, who really didn't care that he was loved.

_Flashback ((I guess?))_

This pretty much started about 2 day ago. Madeline was hanging out with her friend Francis((only god knows why)) and Francis wouldn't stop bugging her to tell him of her crush. She finally let it out that she kinda liked Gilbert ((she really loved him, but didn't want to say)). They pretty much dropped the subject after that until later that day Maddie got up and said, "Hey, since you are great friends with Gil, do you think you could tell him I like him?" Francis had agreed and then, well, you pretty much know what happened after that.

_Regular time_

Madeline ignored it then, but it only seemed to worsen when she reached his second class. That was the class she had with Gilbert, and she didn't know how he was going to react. When she first saw and chatted with Gil, he seemed as if he didn't even know. When Madeline got home, she hopped back on facebook just to check if Francis had even told him.

_Hey, did you happen to get a message from Francis about me a few days ago?_

_Yea, it doesn't surprise me though_

_Oh, well, thanks for letting me know, I have to get to Ballet practice now, bye._

_Bye birdy._

Matthew stared looking at the screen nearing tears, he knew that he didn't have to go to ballet practice for another 30 minutes. He just couldn't stand to talk about this for any longer. '_I guess it makes sense, he does have many other girls that he could go for, not only that, but he's a great guy, finding another girl fall for him would just be normal'_ she thought to herself depressingly. She got up and went to her room and just sat there until it was time to leave.

When she got home, it was rather late, and she decided to go to bed early. She layed there until she fell asleep with tear stains on her face.

**A/N This was originally going to be a oneshot but I then realized that'd be alot for one page, well anyways, this is based of of a true story, this entire chapter is true. But the next chapter is what I wished would have happened pretty much. Well anyways, here ya go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I Unloved?**

Madeline woke the next morning, tear stains still covered her face. _'Oh great, another day where I have to see his face,' _she thought painfully. She couldn't stand to see him, knowing that he doesn't return her love. She still pulled herself out of bed and went to get ready.

School ran like normal and her second class went by boringly. Gilbert didn't go that day and Maddie was a little relieved, but also worried as to where he was. Even though he had bad behaviour in school, it wasn't like him to miss any days. Though, on her walk home, she saw him talking with Francis and Antonio as if he had been there the entire day. She stared at him as she walked away, but the second he looked back at her, she turned her head and blushed slightly. She began to speed walk, and later run, home.

When she got there, she laid on her bed and decided to take a nap to empty her head of all unhappiness. She was interupted though, when there came a knock on her house door. She looked out her window, which she couldn't see a car, for she was on the top floor, and wondered who would randomly walk to her house? She ran downstairs and looked through the peep hole only to find Gilbert there.

She stood staring at the door, not moving. She didn't want him to know that she was there, but she had unfortunatly left the blinds open so he could clearly see her when he walked over to check. "I know your in there, open up," he said, not in his usual cheery, playful mood. She didn't move a muscle, though. When he said it again, she walked backwards and ran upstairs but stopped right at the top.

Gilbert just shook his head and began to walk away. Maddie sighed and began to think. She didn't know what to do. Why did he come to her house? Why couldn't she just have opened the door? Is there still time to stop him? All these questions ran through her head when she finally decided to turn around and ran outside.

"Gil!"

**A/N I just had to make this chapter for 'Pen Name Is Invalid'. Your comment made me really happy and I just had to continue it with this chapter. Oh, and I just love your username X3.**


End file.
